


汽车旅馆和哈莉的公寓-Motel and Halle's flat

by HengoRipley



Category: Snooker RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HengoRipley/pseuds/HengoRipley





	1. 新手警察

Quinten Hann第一天上任就迟到了，局里除了最忙的一个小组和老大Jimmy White以外，几乎所有人都在等他。

在所有人都快要不耐烦时，Quinten慢悠悠地从办公室的门口拐了进来，这家伙染了一头浅金色的头发，整个人都在发亮，心不在焉得惊人。要不是提前看过他的资料，在场的组员十有八九会以为他是刚被抓进局子里的某个痞子，而不是刚从澳洲调过来的优等实习生。

“你没有穿制服，菜鸟。”David不爽地说。

Quinten看了他一眼，一屁股坐到了给自己预留的位置上，根本没有理会。

有几个警员开始发笑，被David瞪了之后都安静起来，之后所有人都在等这个新来的麻烦精的组长发话。

刑侦组的组长兼警司Mark Williams，对外都以待人随和著称，实际上是个满胳膊纹身喝酒似喝水的散漫老哥，只在酒馆里和澳洲人接触过，且无一例外都是相处和谐交流无碍，但是今天这位，他忧愁地抓抓下巴，估计不好对付。

“Hann，第一天就迟到？”

Quinten懒散地坐在椅子上，面无表情地盯着Mark几秒后对着他咧开一个虚假的笑容。

“抱歉，路上有点堵。”

鬼才信，所有人都在心里面想，现在是伯明翰一天里交通最好的时候。

Mark非常无奈，最终还是开口说：“大家，这是Quinten Hann，都见过了，以后互相关照，他是我们组的新成员，会暂时担任沟通各个小组的工作——据说Hann你擅长侦察？”

“据说”这个词飘在空中，有几个人对这个嗤之以鼻。

“其实我更擅长共情，”Quinten说，终于抬起头来观察房间里的人，“某些情况下表现为侦察罢了。”

大家都安静下来，直到有人说了这么一句话——

“Stephen那组不是在找能共情的人嘛...？”

“这是Jimmy的安排，不要管太多。”Mark看下面叽叽喳喳起来，又开始感到忧愁，想着改天要不去请Jim喝一杯求他把Quinten调去Stephen那组算了。

Quinten眯着眼对那些盯着他的人笑，什么话都没说。

会议非常短暂，前前后后加上等Quinten时间不超过三刻钟，Mark和其他组长简单提了提目前组与组之间的交互任务和各自小组手上的要案后，大部分警员和文职都叽叽喳喳地离开了，剩下几个在跟自己的组长汇报情况，还有一个Quinten在原处坐着，眼睛漫无目的地扫过这个办公室里大大小小乱七八糟的东西。

一大一小两张办公桌配上四把根本不成对的椅子，大桌子上除了一部电话、一只马克杯、一个相框和一片得以被解放的空间以外，其他所有位置都基本被文件夹占据了，还有三支不同颜色的油性笔像尸体一样横七竖八地躺在那些纸质资料上面，一个细长的笔架在那堆纸张中存活了下来，孤零零地立在半空中。

那张小桌子就更甚了，摆放整齐但是数量惊人的塑料文件夹和纸质文件袋全部叠在上面，就连旁边的那把椅子都无法幸免。桌子上唯一有人情味一点的是一只天蓝色的马克杯，结果里面还插了两只铅笔，底下大概还会有干掉的茶渍，Quinten默默地想。

除了这最显眼的两处以外，办公室里还有两盆绿叶植物，说它们是绿叶植物似乎有些不恰当，因为很显然，没有人在好好施肥，两个盆子里都竖着几根光秃秃的绿杆子，但似乎所有人都对此感到足够满意了。

值得留意的是，这个办公室大得惊人，被开发的空间大概只有四分之一并且还绰绰有余，或许这就是为什么大家要选这里来开会，大家来了之后，把靠在角落那些折叠椅都展开摆好，把立在墙边的两块白板推到正中央，一场较为舒适的临时会议便可以马上举行。

有几个警官没离开，因此有几张折叠椅还未被收起来，Quinten坐在其中一只上，无聊地撑着脸，思考Mark什么时候能跟他的手下讲完来找他谈话。

Mark告诉他这就是安排给他的办公室，上一个待在这间办公室的家伙退休了，这里就成了一个临时会议室，其他时候都不怎么用，顶多就是有人借用一段时间而已，所以就干脆把这个好福利给Quinten了。

Quinten觉得有些奇怪，他问：“这么大的办公室，给我一个刚上任的警官，不好吧。”

而且他看了看那两张桌子，感觉这间办公室明显就有被使用过度的倾向。

Mark看出Quinten的疑虑，悄悄跟他说：“你是很难得的人才，又是从澳洲捞来的好学生，而且目前给你安排的任务正需要一个独立办公室，待遇好一点也无可厚非，不用担心。”

“行。”Quinten含糊地回应，目光还粘在那两张办公桌上，“请问，呃，Mr.Williams，上一次借用这个办公室的人是谁？”

“啊，是Ronnie，Ronnie O’Sullivan，他是法警组的，最近很忙，估计明后天会来这里收拾一下。”

Quinten记住了这个名字，在他看来，能把办公室折腾成这样的，应该是一个中年大叔，眼睛周围会有疲惫的黑眼圈，头发凌乱而疏于打理，好不容易刮了次胡子还会因为没有刮干净而整天用手摸那块有胡茬的地方。

是这样的，一个糟糕的形象。

不过这个时候一个漂亮的文职姑娘抱着几本文件夹从他身边路过，Quinten的侧写便在此被打断了，他向女孩眨眨眼，一个害羞的笑就出现在女孩脸上，她向他点点头后匆匆走开了。

Mark翻了个白眼，从桌子上抽出一本文件递给Quinten告诉他这是最近的要案，今天得把在逃罪犯的人物肖像拟一份细节出来。

“不过在此之前，”Mark随便扯住一个路过的警员，“他会带你去参观一下整个警局。”

被抓住的警员对Mark露出了一个求救的表情，Mark对他露出了一个“没门”的表情后，后者绝望地领着Quinten离开了。

整个警局除地下室以外有三层，程中轴线对称分布，不高，但是占地挺广，一层作为紧急案件处理和出勤准备的地点，各个小组则是有序地分布在二层，第三层是Jimmy和一部分文职的地盘，而Quinten的办公室正好在二层的最东边。

大部分办公地点都是半开放式的，只有少数是封闭式的，Quinten的就属其一，这一点也稍微令他不快，区别对待总会令他不爽，即使是优待。

路过第三层Jimmy的办公室时，他惊讶地发现这间办公室并不是整幢楼里面最大的，不过是所处环境最好的，不谈里面长怎么样，是因为门紧紧地关着。

里面传来好几个人的声音。

“这里面是？”

“老大和法警开会呢，”警员小声告诉他，“最近有个案子动员到了所有小组，法警组是最忙的。”

房间里传来闷闷的一句话，听不清楚，但是所有人都安静了下来，那个警员紧张地把Quinten拉走了。他们一起回到二层，警员急匆匆地去到自己组内，说是有事情没办完，Quinten就一个人走回他那间亟需打理的办公室。

他把桌子上所有的笔都收进一个盒子里放到书架上，还把大桌子上的所有文件都堆放到地上，等那个叫Ronnie的来收拾。那两个马克杯就算了，最让Quinten无法理解的是，为什么会有人在一间临时办公室里面放相册，为什么，到底是为什么，而且上面还是一个毫无观赏性的颓废大叔。

就算退一万步讲，那两个马克杯也实在是太丑了。

Quinten决定无视它们，他是警察，但不是审美警察，所以打击犯罪才是他的天职，他翻开Mark给他的文件夹第一页，有什么东西掉了出来，是上一个给这名罪犯侧写的人留下的笔记，上面写着“男，身高5.9英尺左右，较大可能为邮差或社工这类会与大量群众接触的人员”。

一个连环杀手，他猜测，继续翻看资料里的案件，四个地点四具尸体，四个完全没有关联的人外加四种不同的作案手法，真不知道是怎么被整合在同一本资料上的。他翻回去看了眼扉页上的署名，一串歪歪斜斜的花体，虽然很艰难，但他还是辨认出这就是那个Ronnie O’Sullivan。

不知为何，他并没有感到丝毫惊讶。

Quinten仔细地重复读那些案件，但总是得不出Ronnie在最后一页给出的结论——反社会型连环杀手。

在他看来，为他呈现这些案件的确实是四个完全不同的罪犯，要不然就是一个人格分裂的连环杀手。

他大概是遗漏了某些细节。

Ronnie喜欢用三色笔做标注——这是他将这本文件看了四遍之后得出的最肯定的结论——红色是人物侧写，绿色是疑点的圈画，蓝色则是标注一些灵光一现的猜测与推论。

Quinten为自己感到可悲，他得找这个叫Ronnie的谈谈。

除了结论以外最让他感到不解的是，在第四个案件的结尾用蓝字写着：

“卡夫卡？”

谁是卡夫卡？


	2. 失效的共情

Ronnie O’Sullivan的教父是Jimmy White，这导致了四年前他刚进警局工作时不可避免地被说了不少闲话。不过这些闲话并没有存活超过三天，毕竟，正如前一句所说的，Jimmy White。

Jimmy真的很溺爱Ronnie，大家都有目共睹，不是那种公私不分的溺爱，他不会在公事上包庇Ronnie，有时甚至会表现得更严格一些。但是从来不会有人能做到和Jimmy在他的办公室里聊天长达两个小时以上还不是黑着脸出来的，也从来不会有警员像Ronnie那样直呼他“Jimmy”而不是“Mr.White”。

在Ronnie来之前他们都以为这是只有跟老大共事五年以上的警司才能干的事情。

而且他们俩平时待在一起的时间太长了，长得几乎不合礼节，就连副局长Steven Davis或直辖于Jimmy的法警组组长Stephen Hendry都比不上。

不过大家认真观察了近三个星期之后发现，所有闲话都是不必要的。Ronnie在做警察这方面上太优秀了——任哪一个警局局长都会喜欢他，更何况是他的教父。就算是在警校里的那几年，Ronnie也小有名气，好笑的是毕业后当地的所有警局全都抢不过Jimmy，就连之后的几年里时不时借用一下他的男孩都会被念叨很久。

Jimmy在溺爱Ronnie而Ronnie似乎根本没有意识到这一点，奇怪的是，或许是受到了某种暗示，或许是因为Ronnie本身，警局里不少人（尤其是年长者）也开始溺爱他，更多的年轻人则是信任他，具体表现在各种生活小事上。

到后来，几乎所有人都可以通过他向Jimmy传达一些民意，比如，哪间办公室的空调坏了，哪批桌椅需要翻新，通过Ronnie，批准率将高达百分之九十，除此之外，Ronnie出人意料地可爱，想要的话他可以变得十足有趣，他的刑侦能力也强得叫人安心，他还会做美味的饼干，光是后者就叫人拒绝不了。

对了，他还有一个四岁的女儿Annie。

但他没有戴婚戒。

最初的时候，Ronnie看起来不太开心，刚进警局的那阵子异常的憔悴，就像整晚整晚地哭过一样，他的身体没有问题，但是他的灵魂正在抑郁，这一点所有人都看得出来，只不过除了Jimmy以外没有人知道为什么，也没有人敢去问，这就导致不太有人会去主动找Ronnie谈话。

这是件好事，无论是放在以前或者现在。Ronnie不爱社交，但并非丧失了这种能力，这也解释了为什么在Quinten上任的八个小时后他才发现警局里多了一个人，一个漂白自己头发的小痞子，噢，一个穿着警服的漂白自己头发的小痞子。

上午和Jimmy开完会之后他就一直发愁地将自己关在办公室里翻看近十年的案件，完全忘了之前Mark跟他说过的新人，也完全忘了自己应该去收拾临时办公室里的灾难现场，直到他看见有颗白色的脑袋从百叶窗的缝隙外晃过。

他对此没什么兴趣，正决定无视时，John闯进他的办公室。

“你忘了敲门。”Ronnie盯着对方将一本文件丢到他的面前。

“这是三年前的一个案子，符合你的要求，”John一屁股坐在桌子前的转椅上向后一顷，惬意地翘起二郎腿，“早上有个能共情的新人进了Mark他们组，你知道吗？”

“怎么了？”

“就告诉你一声，免得你过了三个星期才发现，”John坏笑地看着他，很明显就是在暗指之前的某些事情，“我听Alan说他会接手你的案件。”

“你的所有事情都是听Alan说的。”Ronnie嘲讽道，John只是挑挑眉，等着他的下一句话。

Ronnie捏捏自己的眉心，继续说：“不是接手，只是辅助而已，我可能需要听听他的想法。”

“别不把新人当回事。”

“...啊。”

“嗯？”

“我忘了去收拾205的文件了。”

“...这不是重点，Ronnie，”John拍拍他的桌子，“重点是明天是星期六。”

“所以？”

“加上今天的新人？你是不是忘了我们有某种约定俗成的习惯。”

“什么...？”

“我甚至开始觉得你不是我们的人了。”

“那你可以离开了。”

“星期五上任的新人会获得一次迎新活动，想起来了吗？大家不都是趁着周六没有早班就用周五晚的时间偷摸着去警局旁边的酒馆庆祝嘛。”

“Jimmy知道这件事吗？”

“Ronnie，”John惊恐地盯着他，“你不能剥夺我们唯一的快乐。”

“...我开始可怜那个被你们当作幌子的新人了。”

“你不能总是不参加大家的活动，我已经开始预见你会成为一个没有性生活的可悲单亲父亲了。”

“我没有你们那么闲...和性欲旺盛，要是今天你能停止跟我说废话，我就还有可能来得及去接Annie。”Ronnie感觉有点头疼，下意识地看了眼电脑桌面上女儿的照片。

“Annie都会为你落泪，为你那枯燥的、没有性生活的人生——”

“她才四岁，John，Annie才四岁，她有时候甚至都辨别不出芝麻街里的Elmo和我们家里那双红色拖鞋有什么区别，所以你可以下地狱了。”

“我说真的，Ronnie，你需要有点社交，就当为了你的女儿。”

这句话竟然稍微打动了一下Ronnie，他在女儿这方面真的很没办法，现在他的脑子里还思考怎么让Annie明白家里那双拖鞋真的不是电视里的那个Elmo，不可能开口说话，也不可能因为被穿而感到疼痛，这样她才能乖乖穿上拖鞋而不是跟它们讲话。

“知道了...今晚几点？”

“今晚九点，”John一跃而起，“天，我要告诉他们这个消息。”然后他就跑了出去。

办公室的门并没有顺便被带上。

Ronnie咒骂了一声，开始为自己做出的决定后悔。

\----------------------

“不了，”Quinten略微反感地摇头，尽力保持礼貌的语气，“谢谢你们的邀请。”

同一小组的Oliver震惊地看着他，好像他是什么长着三个头的怪物。

“没有人会拒绝周五晚的聚会，尤其是新人，”Oliver说，“如果你想给大家留一个好印象的话。”

“告诉我，”Quinten终于从文件夹里抬起头，瞄了一眼对方胸前的铭牌，“Oliver，你对我的印象如何？”

“不怎么样。”Oliver想起了今天早上的那场迟到。 

“这就对了，我来这里不是为了给你们留什么印象的，”他拍拍桌子上的文件夹，“这才是比较有意思的事情。”

“Shit，你真他妈像Ronnie。”

Quinten挑挑眉。

“不过他要比你好多了，他大概是真的太忙，而你只是自大而已。”Oliver毫不犹豫地说。

这样一来Quinten真的有点恼火了，不是对Oliver，而是对这个叫Ronnie的，他感觉似乎所有人和事都在围着后者转，甚至就连下午想去询问对方那些侧写的依据时都被别人在门口拦住了。

“现在别打扰他，菜鸟。”——那人是这么说的。

“如果今晚他去的话，我就去。”他重新埋头于文件夹里不去看Oliver，试图不要发火，他一发火就想揍人，更正，他一发火就会揍人，所以最好不要在第一天上任就搞得很不友好，“不过如果他不去的话，再也不要用这事来烦我。”

“嗯哼。”Oliver稍微不满地应了一声，决定直接跟大家宣布他不来了。

\----------------------

坎贝尔酒吧几乎完全被一群叽叽喳喳的二三十岁上下的伯明翰警察占据了，几个家就在附近的老头在夹缝中存活，但看起来就像马上要犯心脏病似的。

Quinten完全没有想到Ronnie会背叛自己，虽然他们并没有约定好什么。

起先Quinten被几个女孩围住了。他真的不喜欢她们，她们太聒噪了，仿佛这个场所百分之八十的声音都是她们制造的。但说实在，他的那头苍白的浅金色头发确实非常醒目，他的神情让他看起来有点忧郁，不过总体上他是英俊的，还年轻得可怕，全身都是透得出来的野心、勇气和心不在焉。

他没有耐心应付那些香软的女孩，几乎是无礼地离开她们走到了某张唱台前的沙发边上，认出了Oliver和坐在他身边的Dominic后一屁股坐到了他们身边。

好几个组员开始和他谈天说地，大部分都是在询问有关共情的事，但Quinten不太乐意去跟他们解释，因为这就像跟从来没有见过大象的人去讨论它的叫声一样，没有什么意义也抓不着重点，Quinten天生就拥有极强的共情能力，后天又因为家庭原因而变本加厉，说是变本加厉是因为过于精准的共情并非好事，更何况他根本没有因为这个而变得善解人意或者处世圆滑，大多数情况下他冷漠又无礼，在情绪控制方面还有点问题。

不过这些都不妨碍别人的好奇心，Quinten敷衍地回答他们的问题、讨论澳洲的枪支管理还有拳击，直到他注意到了一个坐在另一张沙发上的男人。

因为当时正好有迪斯科球的灯光停在那人的眼睛和鼻梁上，这让他脸上的光影显得十分梦幻，他的眼睛亮晶晶的，正看向唱台上某个飙歌的警员。那块光斑短暂地停留后迅速移开了，但是更多的光落在了他的身上。

他看起来非常疲惫，他坐在大家的中间，但在这片喧闹的空间里面只有那一块是沉默的。这个人融入不了他们，Quinten意识到，接着他立刻意识到自己也融入不了他们。

“那个坐在Mark右边的人，他叫什么？”Quinten打断所有人发言，眼睛一直注视着对方脸上的光影，似乎所有闪烁的光都在尖叫着要让他去解读一切，他感觉太阳穴在隐隐作痛，事实是，他遇到了一个让他想共情的人，错了，他已经在做这件事了，但是这里实在太过嘈杂，他的脑子就像是绞作了一团。

“Ronnie O’Sullivan。” Dominic立刻回答他，“老兄，别再用那种奇怪的眼神盯着他了。”

不知道是不是感受到了什么，Ronnie看向他们这边，然后马上注意到了那颗白色的脑袋，这个家伙是怎么回事，他看起来还不到二十岁。

他们对视了一秒后，Quinten看见Ronnie将目光迅速地移开了，不知道是不是酒精的原因，Ronnie看起来害羞又腼腆，搞得就像那些跳跃的光斑是因为感受到了什么才会羞怯地逃离他泛红的脸颊。

Quinten开始感到疑惑了，Ronnie应该是一个中年大叔才对，他的眼睛周围确实有疲惫的黑眼圈，但不太对，不应该是这种感觉，这个Ronnie看起来太过整洁和漂亮了，全身上下还透着一种他这种年纪不应该有的紧张和无助，这些都和Quinten之前侧写的不同。

这是一个惊喜。

Ronnie知道那个新人一直在盯着他，这让他有点不自在，因此只好试图将注意力放在酒吧的唱台上，但John正在上面一边唱歌一边和Alan调情，这真的一点帮助都没有。

更糟糕的是，Quinten完全是Ronnie喜欢的类型。

该死，正如John所说的那样，他大概是真的太久没有性生活了。


	3. 一见钟情

*这是Boy George & Culture Club上演的“Karma Chameleon”，接下来是Bloodstone的“Natural High”，就像The Chantels女孩们的“Look in My Eyes”一样...请继续收听*

*Why do I keep my mind on you all the time*

*And I don't even know you*

*....*

坎贝尔酒吧的老式收音机兼点歌机仿佛有魔力一般播起了Bloodstone，所有人都陷入了一种惬意的舒适感中，所有人除了Ronnie。

他不太清楚自己在紧张什么，直到他可以从余光看到那个新人从座位上站了起来。

*Thrill me with all of your charms*

*And I'll take to the sky on a natural high(I want to take to the sky)*

灯光柔和起来，Ronnie感觉有轻盈的光线落在自己的睫毛上，他眨眨眼试图将它们抖掉，但是下一次睁眼看到的就是Quinten。

“干嘛？”David跟Ronnie挨在一起坐着，非常不爽地盯着眼前的人，“菜鸟。”

“Hi，Ronnie，”Quinten再次无视了David，露出一个终于跟他的年龄相符的笑来，“你就是Ronnie，大家的Ronnie。”

“什么...？”Ronnie不太理解这句话是什么意思，事实上，他有百分之七十的注意力都集中在对方浅金色的头发、深褐色的眉毛和湖蓝色的眼睛上，在他的眼里每个人都是由某些颜色构成的，而此刻的Quinten是一个异常复杂且矛盾的个体，他的色彩在第一时间令Ronnie想到了J.M.W.Turner。

是这样的，Jimmy的颜色属于Caravaggio的画布，而Annie无疑属于Renoir，生命里很少有一些颜色美妙深刻的人来吸引Ronnie的注意力，大多数人在他的印象里只是一团色块而已，但有的人却是一幅画。

“可以和我去喝一杯吗？”画开口了。

Ronnie稍微被吓了一跳，接着为这个突兀的邀请而紧张起来，他下意识地答应，随即又立刻感到后悔。

当“Natural High”正好播到*My heart skips a beat*的时候，Quinten为Ronnie点了一杯啤酒。

他看见Ronnie盯着杯子里满得快要溢出来的泡沫，眼角和脸颊泛着比刚才还要更深的酡红。后者则一直紧张地期待着前者接下来的发言，说真的，他从小就喜欢Turner的画，而现在Turner的颜料盘就站在他的面前，自称Quinten Hann，不仅带着澳洲口音，个子还高了他一大截，这是完全意料之外的事情。

Ronnie比Quinten预想的还要害羞和腼腆，这让他感觉有点尴尬，因为气氛不太对，而Ronnie看起来整个人都在因某种令他生疑的期待而闪闪发亮。

不过他并不打算进行什么善解人意的询问和安抚，鉴于他快要被案件的疑点烦死了。

“我看过你对‘卡夫卡’的侧写了。”Quinten开口说道。

噢，是这样。Ronnie感觉世界旋转了起来，有一股力量抵在他的食道上——这大概是继和前妻最近一次会面之后最尴尬的经历了。之前他还以为一句恰到好处的搭讪会是这次谈话的开头，拜托，这里是警察聚会，他究竟在期待些什么？

Quinten本来还想继续卡夫卡的话题，但他发誓他注意到了Ronnie脸上的表情变化，一瞬间气氛变得非常窘迫和令人失望，接着所有的事实依据终于充分到足够让他得出正确的结论。

最初他感觉非常可笑，因为“在上任的第一天就被别人误认为自己是在进行搭讪”真的不在他的计划范围内，更何况对方还是个男的，说真的，以前在学校的时候他曾经将一个向他喊“fag”的同学揍进了医院。

因此在三秒后他感觉自己受到了冒犯。

正如之前所说的那样，他根本没有因为擅于共情而变得善解人意或者处世圆滑，大多数情况下他冷漠又无礼，在情绪控制方面还有点问题。

“你真是个怪胎，O’Sullivan，”Quinten嗤笑一声，根本不打算给对方任何希望，“告诉我，大家都这么喜欢你，是不是因为你会给他们舔？”

“什...”

有一瞬间Ronnie是动弹不得的，然后在想起John之前提到过的“共情”后终于意识到，自己极其丢脸的情愫在他们开始交流的三秒内就被对方一眼就看穿了。

事情不该是这样的。

他尴尬地笑了一声，但那听起来更像是有什么东西被踩了一下。

Ronnie不太明白为什么对方能如此平淡地说出这样残忍的话来，他先是非常委屈，接着极其沮丧和羞愤，但最终他只感到失望。

“嘿，Ronnie，”这下轮到Quinten紧张起来，通常来说他是不会为自己的任何言行感到抱歉的，但是这个Ronnie看起来有点太可怜了，“我只是在开玩笑，你知道的，我比较没口德。”

“我不知道。”

于是这场不超过一分钟的谈话就结束了。

Ronnie从酒吧里狼狈地逃出来后回到母亲家抱着女儿治愈自己，Annie则啾啾地亲他，然后因为他身上的烟酒味而轻轻地咳嗽，这让他愧疚起来。

洗完澡后他们俩一起窝在床上看了很久的芝麻街，但是直到Annie睡着他都没有看进去一点点东西，他把电视关掉，抱着Annie睡觉，一边听着她平稳的呼吸声一边认真地思考，自己是不是做错了什么。

\----------------------

Ronnie翘掉了周六的工作，汇报进度的时候小组所有人都被他放了鸽子。接着他又在第二天上班时顶着无法让人忽视的黑眼圈。

他是逃避型的人，会本能地远离自己过于喜欢的和过于厌恶的，因为这两者皆十分危险。

这就导致了Quinten被没来由的内疚感折磨了整整一天，并且看起来有变成两天的可能。

而这种可能在他收到通知说他手头的案子从Ronnie那里转交给David之后变为了注定。

David见到他之后对他说的第一句话是：

“你他妈都跟Ronnie聊了什么？”

而Quinten回答的是：

“关你屁事。”

他们扭打在一起。

于是在Stephen的协调下案子又回到了Ronnie手里。

所以在时隔四十个小时后Quinten终于再次见到了Ronnie，他的第一句话是：

“老天，你居然还对我有意思。”

而Ronnie感觉那些糟糕的情绪又涌了回来，他说：

“绝对没有。”

然后他看见Quinten径直走向他坐到了他的办公桌上嬉皮笑脸地问：

“我有那么好吗？这还是我第一次被同性喜欢，很新奇，呃，当然，也有点恶心。”

“我不喜欢你。”

“噢，你还在生气吗？那天我只是随口一说而已。”

Ronnie恼怒地瞪着Quinten，和之前毫无防备的样子相比，现在的他看起来就像只傲慢的猫咪。

“说真的，你到底在想什么，你会喜欢上每一个为你买酒的男人吗？”

“闭嘴。”

“或者说你是真的在考虑跟我发展一段恋情？”

Ronnie将某本文件拍在桌上，弄出了很大的声响，办公室外有几个人朝里面看了一眼。

“工作。”他说。

Quinten决定在Ronnie再次逃走之前闭上嘴巴，若无其事地四处观察这间办公室。

Ronnie不敢相信在长达一天的委屈和愤怒后，再次见到对方的那一刻自己还是会和第一次一样由衷地紧张和期许，就像死灰复燃一般，根本无法掩盖。

记住这个真理，一见钟情永远都是不靠谱的，如果你非得一见钟情，也千万不要喜欢上错误的人，如果你确实喜欢上了错误的人，也千万不要让对方知道，如果最终你还是被发现了，也千万不要在受伤之后依旧毫无悔改地把这种一见钟情持续下去。

但是没人教过他，他的母亲没有，毕竟她和自己的丈夫正是因为一见钟情在一起的。

这大概是某种遗传。

Quinten凑到了Ronnie的饮水机旁边，盯着一只丑得惊人的马克杯看，在心里确认了自己的办公室确实是被他糟蹋了的事实。

“你还记得我办公室里的那堆玩意儿吗？”

“哈？”

“205号，我的办公室。”

Ronnie像是想起了什么特别糟糕的事情，他捏住了自己的眉头，不想说话。

“你能向我解释一下，”Quinten觉得有些好笑，坐回Ronnie对面的椅子上，“那些会被审美警察逮捕的马克杯吗？”

Ronnie惊人地没有破口大骂起来——鉴于对方的所有作为——而是犹豫了一会然后有点生气又有点好笑地说：

“那些都是女儿给我挑的。”

*而且它们丑得很可爱*

而Quinten做出了所有人都会有的反应：“...噢？”

空气再次凝固起来。

Quinten用他蓝得发亮的眼睛打量Ronnie，后者预料到了这个情况，他几乎每次新认识别人都要遇这么一遭。

“等等，”Quinten看了眼Ronnie的手，没有婚戒，他感到有点迷惑，“你几岁了？你有二十吗？”

“二十五，”Ronnie翻了个白眼，“我女儿已经四岁了。”

Quinten突然露出一种非常钦佩的表情来，他赞叹地说：“我感到十分荣幸...”

“为什......噢拜托，请你闭嘴——”

“我以为单亲爸爸会更倾向于喜欢成熟人士，而不是我这种，你懂的，坏家伙。”Quinten指了指自己的头发，向Ronnie露出一个平时只会对女孩们展现的坏笑。

Ronnie显而易见地脸红起来。

“我不喜欢你。”

“好好，我知道，你不用一再强调了，”Quinten很明显没有把话听进去，被Ronnie瞪了一眼，“我想谈谈‘蓝色知更鸟’这个案子。”

他作为一个坏家伙，本质上还是一个警察，于是他将自己对逃犯的侧写内容摊在Ronnie面前。

“有一点我比较好奇，为什么要叫做蓝色知更鸟？”

“跟那个耶稣的传说有关。”

“什么传说？”

“红胸知更鸟之所以是红色的，是因为它在耶稣被钉十字架时为他唱歌而染上了他的血。在这里，像连环杀人这类完全足以下地狱的案子都会被称为蓝色知更鸟，算是一种不成文的习惯，” Ronnie一边看Quinten的侧写一边回答，“等等...为什么你给我侧写出来四个人？”

“这正是我要说的，Ronnie，凶手不可能是同一个人。”


End file.
